


I'll come around (someday)

by Arrowxsun



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Father!Nick, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, give a warm welcome to sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowxsun/pseuds/Arrowxsun
Summary: What if someone decided to visit Tony Stark after his final battle with Steve Rogers, after everything broke apart? What if someone tried to comfort him in that really bad moment?____________________________________“I’m here because I care about you, you know that”That took Tony by surprise and his eyes came back as sparkly as they were before, just for a second, then they became dark and cold again.“I didn’t know you had a heart” he responded, in a drunken slur “Do they give it for free after you die at least one time?”____________________________________I'm very bad at summaries so you should just check the story. Join my side, I have cookies.





	I'll come around (someday)

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! This is my very first work here so don't hate me please. I wrote this story in a moment where I was very inspired and not sad so that's a win. The story is set during Civil War and it's a missing scene between the final battle and the end of the movie. I hope you will enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> ps. I apologize in advance as you may find grammar errors. English is not my first language.

The doorbell had to ring at least ten times before Tony Stark, numbed by the alcohol he drank all night, got up to open the door.

He slowly moved towards the glass door, where a man with the face covered by a baseball cap (how ironic) was impatiently waiting for him. At first he didn’t recognize who the man was, he was hazy by the alcohol. But even if he wasn’t drunk, the man in front of him was the last person he thought he would meet that day.

“The dead do come back, right?” Tony smiled without any sign of happiness.

Nick Fury rose the hat that covered a very large part of his face and sighed. “Will you let me in or do I have to stay here all day?”

“Your loyal highness” Tony bowed in a dramatic way before him. Nick didn’t comment Tony’s gesture, but it was sufficient for him to realize that things were worse than he imagined.

While he was entering the house he took note of the various bottles of alcohol that were all over Tony’s work desk. They were all empty.

“I see you threw up a party” it was all the old S.H.I.E.L.D director came up to say.

“An hell of a party” Tony took the half empty glass that he filled before the doorbell rang “What a shame all of my guests are hiding their asses from the government”.

For the first time in his whole life Nick Fury hesitated. What could he possibly say to the boy to make him feel better? “Tony—”

“What are you doing here?” Stark asked without even looking at him “I presume it must be an important thing to raise you from death and come to talk to me”

Nick Fury felt his throat closing. He never saw the boy act this way, not since his parents death. He had the same expression of that day, his eyes were soulless, like he didn’t care about anything anymore.

“I’m here because I care about you, you know that”

That took Tony by surprise and his eyes came back as sparkly as they haven't been for a long time, just for a second, then they became dark and cold again.

“I didn’t know you had a heart” he responded, in a drunken slur “Do they give it for free after you die at least one time?”

“Tony” Nick let his hands rest on Tony’s shoulders, just like he did a long time ago. “You don’t have to blame yourself”.

Tony quickly moved away, laughing “That was really good” he nearly shouted, bitterly “You should probably tell it to Rhodes in the hospital, he risks to never walk again, you know. You should tell to the half of the Avengers that is imprisoned in the middle of the ocean too”.

“Tony—”

“EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED WAS MY FAULT” he let himself shout, while he threw a bottle of whiskey against the wall.

He was so tired. He thought about seeing his mum being killed, about Rhodney on a bed in the hospital, about his friends being closed in a cage and about Steve trowing the shield his father made on the ground.

His knees touched the floor, his hands couldn't stop shaking and his voice was broken. “It’s all my fault. It’s all my fault. It’s all—”

Nick Fury kneeled next to him and just for a second he saw the boy that had just knew that his parents weren’t going to come home anymore. He saw him so little, shaking and defenseless and he decided to do something that he should have done a long time ago.

He hugged Tony.

He held him tight in his arms and he felt Tony’s shaking hands holding him back, seeking for support. Nick held him tighter, like he didn’t have the courage to do when he was just a boy.

Tony started to cry against his shoulder and Nick let him do it. They stayed like that for a while, surrounded by broken glasses of a bottle of whiskey and Tony cried like he hadn’t done in years. He cried for his parents and for Pepper, he cried for the Avengers and for all the battles that ha had fought and for all the victims he had made. Nick Fury kept hugging him, without ever letting him go.

“They are my family” Tony sighed.

“I know” it was everything Nick needed to say. He didn’t say anything else.

And even when Tony stopped crying, he didn’t want to break the embrace, feeling safe for the first time in a very long time. Nick Fury decided that wherever Rogers was located in that exact moment he would certainly receive a very disappointed visit from him. No one makes his boy feel this way.


End file.
